


The Tent

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tent ties them together like nothing else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



**Title:** The Tent  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** The tent ties them together like nothing else can.  
 **Warnings:** Could potentially be seen as infidelity fic  
 **Notes:** Written for gelsey's prompt of "They had ties to one another that they had to no one else." at the 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

They hadn't done a camping trip since _that_ year. In fact, Harry thought he would never desire to see a tent again. But this trip was different. It was only he and Hermione; Ron had been too busy at work to join them. With Ron gone, the tent seemed smaller. It made no sense. It was their old tent. It should have felt larger with one less body inhabiting it. But, Hermione seemed to take up twice the space in his mind these days.

It was wrong. His best friend wanted her. He knew that. But lately, so did he. And she knew he wanted her. There were no secrets between them. Not after everything they had been through together.

She stood at the doorway to the tent, looking out. "It's different this time, isn't it, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat. "How do you mean?"

"Last time, we were too young to appreciate what we could do in this tent. I mean, I think we both felt it, but we were too young and inexperienced to act on it."

Harry could feel his skin heating, his cock hardening tight against his trousers. 

She closed the space between them and put a hand on his shoulder. "You do feel it, don't you?" 

"But there's Ron and--" His protest was slight. He didn't much care what Ron would think right now. 

She pressed a finger to his lip. "We will sort that out later. Tonight, Ron does not exist." 

Harry was already reaching for the top button of her prim blouse. Totally impractical for camping, but very much Hermione. "You won't have regrets later?"

"Oh, maybe, but that doesn't matter right now." She reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, running her hands down his slim torso, brushing through the hair that had sprouted on his now man-sized chest. 

The buttons on her blouse were putting up a fight, so Harry grabbed her shirt and sent them flying about the tent with a firm rip. 

She took his hand and led him to the nearest cot. She pushed him down on his back, pulling off his clothing with a deftness he admired. She hadn't had to resort to the use of button-abuse to get to what she wanted. She shrugged out of her skirt, knickers and bra in much the same way and started to kick off her heels. 

"Leave them," Harry croaked. 

She complied. Then Hermione straddled his body and moved atop him. "Will _you_ have regrets tomorrow, Harry?" she asked, taking his cock in her hand and positioning it just below her entrance. 

He might, but now was not the time. He arched up and felt the head of his penis penetrate her just the slightest. "Hermione, if you don't do something, I might die. Then all the regrets will be yours."

She rode him hard and fast, both of them coming almost simultaneously.


End file.
